


Yuri!!! In Hell

by Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko



Series: Yuri!!! In Hell [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko/pseuds/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko
Summary: Viktor was about to get robbed when he somehow ended up trapped in a basement.  Yuri's basement. Yuri doesn't seem as innocent as Viktor thought.





	1. B1F

I felt an uncomfortable feeling as my groggy turquoise orbs opened. I was in a chair, strapped tightly around my wrists and ankles were leather buckles. I struggled to remove the binds around my limbs, however no luck was bestowed upon me. It appears I'm in an empty basement. As I began to gain back some of my consciousness, memories of the previous night flooded in my mind. 

 

Katsuki Yuri.

 

~~~~~

 

I remember walking home after visiting Chris. We were having so much fun, we didn't realize it was a quarter to 1am. As I strolled down the street, a man yanked me into an alley, shoving me against the brick wall and demanding all my money and valuables.

 

Just as I was about to take out my wallet, Yuri tapped the man's shoulder, his body spinning around as he shoved my head against the brick wall, the events after were too blurry to interpret.

 

~~~~~

 

‘Did that man bring me to his basement?’ My thoughts were cut off by footsteps coming down the stairs, getting closer by the second. I held my breath as the figure approached, my eyes widening at the sight.

 

“Hello, Viktor~” The sight of the male in front of me caused my body to shake.

 

“Y-Yuri?!” Yuri smirked a menacing smirk that sent chills throughout my form. His unnatural demeanor had said it all. The innocent Yuri I knew had changed.

 

“Yes, Viktor. I'm here for you.” The smirk turned into a gentle smile, my mind unable to figure out what was going on.

 

“How did you find m- Oh, never mind. Untie me quickly, before that guy comes back.” The young skater slowly stepped closer to my sitting form, leaning in close to my face as I flipped my silver locks to the side. He got closer and closer, causing my face to heat up quickly.

 

“I can't do that, Viktor~. As for that man, he can't get into my house because I killed him~” Yuri’s smile became bigger as a new wave of nervousness erupted through my body as I had the instinct to stay far away, however Yuri crashed his lips onto my own in a prolonged peck. As he pulled away, he walked toward the staircase, turning back at me as I stared at Yuri in shock.

 

“Good night, Viktor.”


	2. 1F

I had awoke once again, remembering blacking out in front of Yuri. I was no longer binded in the chair. I weakly stood up, afraid to even move away from my seat and wander about. I figured Yuri had untied me purposely.

 

‘What happened to Yuri? It’s like he’s… a different person…’ My thoughts wandered as I began my hunt upstairs for something to eat. I found a clock behind the counter of the Katsuki family’s hot spring resort. It was 4am. I went to the kitchen in the lounge, walking over to the refrigerator to find nothing but leftovers and a carton of milk. I took the milk and a container of leftover salad and brought it to the counter, devouring it quickly as to not be around when Yuri woke up. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my body, tenderly rubbing my stomach as the eerie sensation caused me to freeze in place. 

 

“Hello, Viktor.” He turned my body to face his smaller form, his innocent smile plastered on his face.

 

“I have to talk to you. Sit.” I obeyed Yuri’s command. I sat in a lone chair next to the counter where my food and drink resides. The younger boy circled me, keeping his eyes on where I sit.

 

“... I love you, Viktor, more than you will ever know. I crave you. I want you to be mine, Viktor, and you will~” He stopped in front of me, leaning his face close to my own. I felt his warm breath brush against my cheeks in an uncomfortable manner.

 

“You are mine. I will protect you. Anyone who attempts to even LOOK at you will be killed where they stand.” Yuri’s face changed once again to the sinister smirk that is unnatural to me, sending cold shivers down my spine.

 

“You’ll be mine forever~! Promise me that you will love me the same way! Say that you will never leave me!” Yuri’s face crept closer. Knowing the possible deadly consequences for saying no, I kissed the mocha eyed boy, my lips lingering on his for a few seconds before pulling myself away and looking into his astonishingly gorgeous eyes.

 

“I promise.” Yuri’s expression changed from shocked to seductive in a matter of seconds, a smile spread on his face. 

 

“Good boy, Viktor~. Now go back to your room. The one you slept in the first time you came to the springs. Don’t let anyone see you at all. You will remain there until the place closes and my family goes to sleep.” I nodded slowly, gathering my meal and strolling out of the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Viktor.” I turned my head to face Yuri’s.

 

“Nice ass.”


	3. 2F

“I didn’t say a word as I left for my room, blushing madly down the dark hallways. I opened the door to find a tidy room with a bed and a desk. I placed my food and drink on it, pulling up a chair and finished off whatever was left. I was too tired to take the plate back, so I left it on the desk and laid on the soft bed. I stared at the ceiling, pondering for a way to escape the grasp of Yuri, although a part of me didn’t want to be let go.

 

‘What is this feeling…?’ My heart raced of the thought of Yuri’s lips on my own only minutes before. 

 

‘Why do I feel this way…?’ My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the door opening and closing. It was Katsuki Yuri. 

 

“H-Hey, Viktor?” The younger boy looked down to his feet, his face red to his ears. The sight in front of me confused the shit out of me and yet… it was too adorable to look away.

 

“Yuri? Is something wrong?” On instinct, I stood up and stepped in front of Yuri, however the cocoa eyed male shoved my form vigorously, my body landing on the bed. I blinked my baby blue eyes, Yuri pinning me down with his limbs as he began panting and his face flushed red with heat.

 

“M-My body… I-I needs attention…” Yuri began rubbing himself against me, softly moaning his sweet moans in my ear, both his actions and his warm breath turning me on quite a bit.

 

“Y-Yuri, it’s almost 5am. We should get s-some sleep- Ah~.” Yuri sat up between my legs, stroking the newly formed bulge he had created. I looked at his features, a devilish and seductive smirk appearing in place of his innocent blush.

 

“You say that, but I’m getting a different answer down here~” The raven haired male had sneakily unzipped my pants, allowing my girth to spring free of the tight pants I wore. Before I can protest, he began stroking it roughly, my form attempting to not display any other signs of pleasure. I squeezed my eyelids down as he threw his glasses to the side, biting my own tongue to keep from moaning loudly from the intense wave of ecstasy.

 

“You’re gonna fuck me and be fucked by me, and you’re gonna like it~.”


	4. 3F

I soon found myself on all fours, fully naked and sucking on Yuri’s erect member. He gripped my short hair tightly, I wanting more of him. I brought him deeper into my throat, licking and sucking as his moans echoed through my ears. I suddenly felt the mocha eyed male shove me onto my back on the floor, his lips brushing against my own equally throbbing member.

 

“Viktor~. Get on the bed.” I obeyed Yuri’s command once again, wanting him to just fuck me already. I laid down on my back.

 

“No no no, Viktor~. Up!” I got on all fours on the soft bed, feeling Yuri position himself to my entrance, pushing himself slowly inside me. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan, Yuri’s palm quickly covering my mouth to muffle my cries of pleasure.

 

“Y-Yuri-” Tears threaten to stream down my cheeks.

 

“Shush. If we get caught, I will murder whoever heard your beautiful moans~” I nodded in understandment as he began to move inside me, wrapping his arms around my waist to bite and suck on my neck harshly,Yuri leaving bloody hickies all over.

 

“Yuri…! I-I'm gonna cum…!” Yuri then pulled out of my insides. He leaned down, his warm breath sending shivers down my body.

 

“My turn, sweetie.” His innocent smile appeared on his face once again as my heart began to flutter. I swapped places with the younger yandere, Yuri now on his back with his legs spread wide. I couldn’t help myself any longer as I immediately went inside Yuri, his cocoa eyes widening and wincing from the sudden invasion.

 

“A-Ah! Viktor…!” After hearing my name in such a way, I lost it. I have no idea what is going on in front of me. I was overcome by the heat between Yuri and I.

 

I didn’t know we were being spied on.

 

The next thing I knew, Yuri and I were snuggling against one another, fully naked under the bedsheets and my Yuri fast asleep. Than a thought occurred to me.

 

Will I ever see my friends and family again…?

 

Makkachin...


	5. 4F

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was looking for Viktor for the past three days until I finally came to the hot springs to ask the little piggy where he might've gone. I knocked, however no one answered. Being that this was an emergency, I peered through all the windows to find Viktor and Yuri.

 

Having sex.

 

While Viktor’s friends and family are worried sick.

 

It was sickening to watch, however I decided to record some of it to use as blackmail. I stayed and watched them for about 15 minutes before I became close to vomiting my brains out. 

 

I pocketed my phone and looked at them laying together, however the turquoise eyed male appeared to be on the verge of tears. He looked devastated.

 

‘Why does he look so sad?’ I thought to myself as I left the place, the intentions to confront the little fatass about Viktor’s disappearance.

 

~~~~~

 

I arrived at the resort bright and early, right before it opened for business. I knocked twice, his mother opening the door with a cheerful smile on his face.

 

“Oh, Yurio! What a surprise!”I huffed in response.

 

“I'm here to see Yuri.” The woman stood aside, allowing me to walk into the resort.

 

“Ah, Yuri! He's in his room. Go right on ahead.” I strolled to the pig’s door, knocking loudly. I heard loud shuffling right before Yuri opened his bedroom door.

 

“O-oh. Hey, Yurio.” God I hate that infernal name.

 

“Don't call me that. I'm here to ask about Viktor.” His expression saddened, almost to the verge of tears. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

 

“Viktor… I miss him. I hope someone finds him soon. I need him to coach me for my next skating routine.” Those words only confirmed my suspicion of him.

 

He kidnapped Viktor.

 

“Really? Because I saw something interesting last night. It was a couple of men that looked exactly like you and Viktor. They were fucking each other silly last ni-” I felt a sudden painful strike on my skull as I collapsed to the floor, my eyes suddenly feeling heavy. Yuri leaned over me on the floor, an unusually sinister smirk etched on his usually dumb face.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Yurio, but I can't let you tell anyone of what goes on here… Now I have to decide what to do with you. You wanna see Viktor? All right~. You shall~.”


	6. 5F

My head hurts like hell. I felt my weak body stir as I opened my aqua orbs, realizing I can't move. I shook my limbs, looking down to see my arms and legs strapped with leather buckles. 

 

“What the fu-?” I looked to my left to see none other than Viktor Nikiforov. I felt anger stir inside me as he sat strapped to his chair so silently, staring at nothing. 

 

“Viktor! Viktor!” The platinum haired man slowly looked at me, his turquoise orbs dull and almost lifeless.

 

“Viktor? Don't tell me he drugged you.”

 

“Yuri…” I knew he means that pig. They established me as ‘Yurio,’ Viktor’s lips quivered a bit.

 

“Where have you been?! Have you been here the whole time?!” He stared at me, slowly nodding his head up and down, not even bothering to flip his hair out of his face.

 

“...Yuri… Katsuki Yuri… He loves me… he saved me… a robber… a knife… blood… b-blood…” Viktor began emitting small whines and groans, he shuffled a bit in his seat.

 

That pig wants him for himself.

 

“Well, don't you want to leave? Everyone is worried about you. There's a goddamn search party out for you, you idiot!” My words did not affect him, however he began whining again.

 

“I-I love him too… I always… have… I love being here…” He flashed a broken smile. His eyes began to glow a slight blue color. 

 

“Fuck. He must've brainwashed him…” A few hours passed by, Viktor and I sitting in silence. I didn't bother speaking to the drugged man next to me, knowing his answers to my questions would be ridiculous. Suddenly, I heard footsteps echoing throughout the basement. My heart raced as I scowled angrily.

 

“Hello, Yuri Plisetsky~”


	7. 6F

Hearing him say my full name startled me. I looked at his face. He has his nerdy ass glasses, but behind those glasses were a pair of eyes I had never seen before.

 

I see a psycho.

 

“Oh, Yurio. Look what I found in your pocket!” In his hand was my cell phone, where all my blackmail was located.

 

“H-Hey! Give that ba-”

 

Smash.

 

“VIKTOR IS MINE! WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND?! HE’S MINE! MINE!!!” I felt his saliva hit my cheek as he screamed at the top of his lungs in front of my face, the remaining pieces of my cell phone scattered across the basement floor. He suddenly backed up from me in slight fear as he regained his posture.

 

“Yuri.” The pig and I both looked at the silver haired ice skater, his expression angered and crying.

 

“Yuri. Let him go. Let me visit my family. I'll tell them I went on a journey to find the one I love, and that's you. Please… don't do anything reckless, Yuri. I never want to see the Yuri in front of me again. I want to see the Yuri that loves katsudon, the Yuri that takes every minute of the day thinking of what he wants to do. I want the Yuri that can learn not to kill for love that he already has forever…” At that moment I saw the psycho in front of me, crying and holding back his hiccups.

 

“................... V-Vik-Viktor……….” The raven haired male collapsed onto his knees, sobbing heavily and loudly on the floor.

 

“I-I'm sorry… I was… scared that night… w-when…” I looked back at Viktor.

 

“Shh… Untie us, Yuri.” To my surprise, Yuri had undone my binds, setting my hands free as I removed the buckles on my ankles. Yuri then undone all of Viktor’s binds, he giving the little piggy a tight hug as they sobbed on each other’s shoulders.

 

“I-I'm sorry! Both of you!” Suddenly, the mocha eyed male yanked me into a suffocating hug as he cried on my shoulder.

 

“Hey! Let go!” I forced him off me as he went back to Viktor’s side, still crying softly.

 

“Yurio. Don't tell anyone of what happened here. I beg you.”

 

“Fine. I'll just suffer from my unusually painful migraine.” I said as I let myself out for the night.


	8. 7F

Viktor and I left the hot spring resort the next morning, strolling to where his family stayed. It took us a while to walk, silence filling the air between us. I glanced down at my shoes, my chest fluttering out of nervousness. I only wanted to protect him from people like that man in the alley. Something inside me makes me want to kill… to get rid of anyone who wishes harm to my precious Viktor!

 

“Yuri?” My gaze quickly shot up at the platinum haired male beside me.

 

“Y-Yes, Viktor?” Damn my anxiety!

 

“You're kind of quiet. Are you scared?” My feet shuffled on the ground next to his as he took my hand in his. 

 

“A-A little… Can we stop at the cafe for a bit?” Viktor muttered an ‘Mm-hm’ as we approached the nearest cafe. I stepped up to the barista, her golden locks swinging side to side as she handed a customer an iced tea.

 

“May I have a coffee?”  The barista cheerfully placed in the order.

 

“What size? And the cream and sugar?” 

 

“Small. And three cream, two sugar.” I gave her the cash for my drink as I stood in the pickup line. I looked back to find Viktor sitting in a booth near the window. He smiled widely as he noticed my glance. 

 

“One small coffee! Three cream, two sugar!” I grabbed my coffee with a quick ‘thank you’ before meeting Viktor back at the booth. I sat down across from the turquoise eyed man, taking slow and soothing sips of my coffee.

 

“Feel better now, Yuri?” I stopped my drinking as I looked up at the man I love. He smiled warmly at me, my heart beginning to race from his gaze.

 

“Yeah. I'm sorry…”

 

“There's no need to apologize.” I took another sip as I looked back at Viktor, his hair flipping in his motion.

 

“My family will accept you. Don't you worry. I won't tell a soul about what you did.” He winks at me, flushing my features in heat.

 

“B-But I-” Viktor’s finger swooped to my lips, causing me to pause my sentence sharply.

 

“You wanted to protect me. To be able to do what you did in order to keep me safe is phenomenal. I love you for that.” A lone tear threatened to slip past my cheek, however I kept it in.

 

“I love you too, Viktor…” I felt a sharp sting in my throat as I took my last sip of coffee.

 

“So… Are you ready to go?” I gave Viktor a solid nod as we left the cafe hand in hand toward Viktor’s family’s house.


	9. 8F

Yuri and I had left my family’s estate, hand in hand with warm smiles contagiously glued to our features. I occasionally glanced down at my younger man, seeing his cocoa orbs glisten in the moonlight, his eyes shining a soft cocoa hue when we passed under a street light.

 

I couldn't be any happier! My parents were fooled by my lie about leaving home, and allowed me to go back to living on my own, Yuri now planning to live with me. I looked down to see my trusty partner, Makkachin, following close to us.

 

“V-Viktor…” Yuri whispered as he reached up to my arm and gripped tightly. A man had approached us in the darkness. Makkachin barked aggressively by my side, the man stopping three feet away from us. He pulled out a knife from his jacket.

 

“Give me all your valuables.” I prudentically reached into my pockets as Yuri let go of my arm. He stepped closer to the man.

 

“Y-Yuri!” 

 

“Hey, you! I said-” 

 

_ Shik! _

 

I couldn't believe my eyes. Yuri had drawn a large knife and punctured the man through his heart, blood spewing out of his mouth as his soul left his body, no trace of life lingering in the brand new corpse. It collapsed to the ground as Yuri followed its path to the bloody concrete, his hold on the knife remaining tight.

 

“Yuri! Are you oka-”

 

_ Sshhluck! Splitch! Shnk! Shunk! _

 

Yuri repetitively stabbed the dead man over and over again, groaning and crying heavily. I froze at the sight, Yuri appearing more in pain than the man he’s stabbing. I finally snapped out of my thoughts from Makkachin’s barking.

 

“YURI!” I grabbed his arm as the tip of the knife swiped my cheek. The raven haired male turned around, staring and whimpering from the blood dripping down my cheek.

 

“V-V-Viktor…I’m so sorry...” Yuri rushed to my side and hugged me tightly, sobbing in my chest.

 

“Shh… It’s okay, Yuri… Thank you.” I gave him the time to calm down. Once his hiccups subsided, I looked into his reddened mocha orbs.

 

“Let’s get rid of the body and go home…” The younger male nodded as he dragged the body away from me, I turned to see Makkachin scared.

 

“It’s ok, Makkachin. We’re gonna go home now.” I rubbed my dog’s head, Makkachin instantly becoming the cheerful pup I missed so much. I stood back up from my kneeled position to see Yuri approach me, covered in smeared blood mixed with sweat.

 

“... L-Let’s hurry home.” I nodded in response as the three of us ran as fast as we could to my home.


	10. 9F

We had finally arrived home. I helped Yuri out of his blood soaked clothing and led him upstairs to bathe before he gets severely sick. I ran some warm water as I turned to the blood covered male, his eyes dim and almost lifeless.

 

“Yuri, get in.” Yuri didn’t move. He looked down to his feet, his raven hair shielding his eyes from me as tears streamed down his bloody cheeks, fusing together into light red liquid as it fell to the floor.

 

“Yuri, please. Let me help-”

 

“Am I a bad person?” My turquoise orbs widened, freezing in place with my arms out in attempt to guide him to the water.

 

“Y-Yuri…?”

 

“Viktor, I am standing in front of you of all people, covered in blood. Someone else’s blood. I... Murdered people… Does that make me a bad person…?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Even though he has split personalities, he’s still the same innocent boy I’ve grown to love so much… What should I say to him now…?

 

“Yuri… You killed those bad people because you wanted to protect me. Because you love me. I could never look down on you because you already proved that you are a good person. Even if it meant ending someone’s life to protect my own.” Yuri still did not look up at me, stepping forward to stand in front of me. He looked up, rubbing his lips of the blood staining it and kissing me gently. I wished for his warmth to remain on my lips, however I pulled away to guide him to the water. As he placed a foot in the water, Yuri flinched slightly.

 

“What’s wrong?” He looked at me.

 

“It got cold…” Despite his bloody coat, Yuri’s pout about the temperature of the water was too adorable to look away.

 

“Aww… I’ll fix that.” I ran more warm water as the raven haired man entered the pool of water, sitting down into the color changing liquid. I bathed him carefully, making sure I washed away every inch of contaminated blood off of him. I gave him a towel to dry off as I went to my room and grabbed some old clothes that do not fit me anymore. Yuri entered my bedroom, his towel wrapped around his body almost like a woman would. 

 

‘How cute!’ I screamed in my head as I found myself staring at Yuri.

 

“Viktor? Let go of the pants.” Yuri gently tugged the pants I held over and over as I eventually released the grip I had on them. I quickly frisked the closet for a shirt. I had finally found a light blue one in which Yuri took from my hand, throwing it over his torso and draping it slightly over the khaki pants I gave him to wear.

 

“Thank you, Viktor-” Suddenly, Makkachin barged into the room and toppled Yuri to the ground, sniffing and licking his face as the cocoa orbed male laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

 

“All right, you two. Let’s get to bed.” The pair raced to the bed, instantly laying down next to each other, cuddling cutely with each other.

 

“Hey! What about me?” Yuri laughed as he moved Makkachin to his feet. I laid next to the raven haired male as I snuggled up to his chest. 

 

“Good night, Viktor.” Yuri sighed from relaxation.

 

“Good night, Yuri.”


	11. 10F

The next morning was almost normal, I decided to make breakfast for the platinum haired man I slept with last night, the omelets sizzling in the frying pan. 

 

My thoughts wandered to last night. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I don't like killing in front of Viktor. I don't want him to see that nature, one in which loves the feeling of a knife piercing through a body, especially one of a broad tough guy wannabe. **iT jUSt FeELs sO gOoD!!!**

 

“YURI! FIRE!” The panicked voice snapped me out of my thoughts as a fiery glow shone from where the eggs were. I dropped the spatula as the turquoise eyed male immediately snatched the fire extinguisher from the closet, spraying the white substance on both the flaming stove and myself. I haven't even noticed the flames on my shirt until I saw the charred edges of the cloth.

 

“I-I'm sorry, Viktor…” Viktor placed the now empty canister on the ground and rushed to hug me tightly, almost suffocating my body of the needed oxygen.

 

“Don't you EVER do that again! You need to pay attention! You scared me!” I rose my arms, holding my love’s back.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“What were you thinking about to make you daydream like that?” He pulled away to look at my face. My mocha orbs looked away from his.

 

“Yuri…?”

 

“I-I was… thinking about...my t-true nature… Viktor, I am a killer…” I saw from the corner of my peripheral vision a saddened scowl. What could he possibly think of a man like me?

 

“Yuri, you are-”

 

_ Ding! Dong! _

 

The turquoise orbed man looked at the front door. A shadow of a pair of feet peered under the door.

 

“Viktor! It’s Chris! Are you okay?” Viktor took a few steps forward and opened the front door. It was indeed Chris, and he appeared to be worried about something.

 

“I smelled smoke and I heard yelling. Are you alright?”  

 

“Yes, there was a small fire, but Yuri and I managed to put it out.”

 

“All right. Take care, you two.” Chris waved goodbye as the platinum haired male shut and locked the front door. He turned back to me with a small frown on his face.

 

“Do you want to do something fun today?” My cocoa orbs shot up in his direction, still a bit shaken by the flames that burned away our breakfast.

 

“Y-Yeah.”


	12. 11F

Yuri and I went ice skating today. It wasn't like our usual practice. We skated as carefree as we wanted. I can only dream of skating a routine together. 

 

I'm glad I did take him skating. Unlike his usual sadness he expresses when he practices his routine, he was happy. He couldn't stop smiling the whole time we were on the ice.

 

On our walk home, I noticed the smile that was glued to his features all day was replaced by an uneased look. I didn't address his appearance until I unlocked the door to home.

 

“Yuri, are you okay? You don't look so go-” I was suddenly pinned to the door by the smaller boy, his cocoa orbs filled with agonizing lust, the kind of look that makes you want to-

 

I'll stop right there.

 

“V-Viktor…” Yuri looked almost as if the lust he was filled with at the moment was hurting him.

 

He brought his soft pink lips to my own pale ones, immediately shoving his wet tongue into my mouth. My heart leaped out of my chest as the mocha eyed male began to grind into me, a loud moan accidentally escaping my suffocated lips. I gracefully pushed Yuri away from my form, turquoise orbs meeting lustful ones.

 

“Let us at least go to the bedroom first~” The younger male suddenly snatched my hand, racing to our room with me in tow. Just as Yuri threw me to the bed, there was a knock echoing through the front door.

 

“Viktor! Open up!”


	13. 12F

“Viktor! Don't ignore me!” Yuri looked toward the bedroom door that led to the front door, then looked at me.

 

“V-Viktor-?”

 

“I have to answer it, Yuri.” The raven haired boy sighed as he stood up.

 

“Don't make me break your goddamn door!” The blonde yelled just before I unlocked the door, revealing his angered expression drilling holes through my soul.

 

“Let me in. We need to have a chat.” Yuri shoved my taller form aside as he crashed onto the sofa, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The cocoa eyed Yuri emerged from my room, glancing at me, than the Russian on the couch.

 

“Viktor? What’s goi-”

 

“I'll tell you what’s going on, pig. You are going to explain everything to me and you will buy me a new phone! Now sit!” The raven haired boy sat next to the blonde as I sat across from them in my loveseat. He nervously looked down as he began sweating profusely, anxiety taking over his body as the younger Yuri glared intense daggers into his skull. 

 

“I-I… I can't…”

 

“‘You can't’ what? Buy me a new phone? You owe me!”

 

“I-I can't tell you the truth!” The raven haired boy looked up, glancing between me and the angered teen, tears glossing his mocha orbs.

 

“Yuri…”

 

“I… I'm scared of what you'll think of me…”

 

“Yuri, it's okay. We won’t judge, right Yurio?” I sent the smaller Russian a suggestive glance as he looked at me with a face that read ‘Are you stupid?’

 

“Fine.” I looked back at the raven haired Yuri. He wiped his tears away.

 

“All right. I'll tell you.”


	14. 13F

I was worried about Viktor when he told me he wasn't home. I loved him, and I wanted him to be safe. I followed him from Chris’s house, when a rogue had shoved him in an alley. I knew he was going to harm Viktor.

 

I had to do something…

 

I had a knife on me in case something happened to him, so I used it against the man. I knew exactly what to do.

 

Because I have killed people before…

 

The feeling felt so familiar. The knife inside a heart… I never knew that felt so good until I had done it to save my love…

 

I hate to say it now, but I love to kill…

 

That night, while we were going home, that man I killed… it felt so good, yet I hated for you to see me like that. I don't want you to see what monster I've become… 

 

I even hurt you, Yurio…

 

Gomen nasai…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gomen nasai…!


	15. 14F

I had no idea what Yuri was saying all of a sudden. He began speaking in Japanese, yelling loudly as he hugged himself. Yurio looked at me in panic, unsure of what to do.

 

“Watashi o kizutsukenaide kudasai!” Yuri gripped his shirt, tears flooding from his cocoa orbs as I leaned forward to touch his shoulder, only for him to back away into his seat.

 

“Watashi wa kawai yo, Viktor!” 

 

“Viktor, don't!” Yurio shouted. Silence filled the room, only accompanied by Yuri’s whimpers. I looked at Yurio, than at Yuri.

 

“Yuri…”

 

“G-Gomen nasai- er, I’m sorry, Viktor.” The raven haired male stood up, hugging me tightly.

 

“I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to make you cry.” The blonde male stood up as well, watching Yuri hiccup his tears away.

 

“Hey, it's okay, piggy. You know what, forget the phone. I'll just buy a new one.” Yuri looked at the aqua orbed male, surprised by the retraction for money he owed him.

 

“No no. Here.” Yuri pulled out his wallet, extracting a small stack of money and gesturing for Yurio to take it. The teen hesitated before slowly taking the stack from the raven boy’s hand.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, fatass.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Yurio gestured  me to lock him out of the apartment, I proceeded to do so. Just as I shut the door, Yuri hugged me from behind, feeling his warmth on my back.

 

“Thank you, Vitya.”


	16. 15F

Two weeks has passed since Yuri confessed about his issue. I awoke in the middle of the night by a strange noise. I looked at the empty space between the sheets next to me, than at my dog sleeping at the edge of the bed. Worried about my lover, I arose and slipped on my custom made Makkachin slippers, being very cautious as to not wake the energetic pooch.

 

The apartment was dark, nothing but a faint laughter echoed from the kitchen, along with a squishy sound.

 

I peeked to see if the raven haired male was there, and he indeed was. I came out from my hiding place behind the wall.

 

“Aww, Yuri! Did you get hung-” As I stepped closer to see what the giggly younger man was making, I saw the most horrifying sight.

 

In Yuri’s hand was a _knife…_

 

A _bloody_ knife…

 

The blood of a _mangled_ squirrel…

 

And Yuri was **laughing…**

 

“Viktor~” Yuri spun around, the contaminated knife in hand and a sinister smirk on his face.

 

“Y-Yuri…?” He stepped closer.

 

“Isn't it beautiful…?” Yuri’s usually calm pupils slowly decreased in size as his mocha orbs widened.

 

“I found her on the windowsill~”

 

**_“iSn’T ShE beAuTIfuL?!?!?!?!”_ **


	17. 16F

“Yuri?! What are you doing?!” Yuri dragged his tongue along the edge of the blade, a small cut remaining as his blood mixed with that of the squirrel.

 

“Join me, Viktor~!” The raven haired crazed male handed me the knife as I took it from his hand. I sent a cold glare to the being in front of me.

 

“You! You're not Katsuki Yuri! My love would never do any of this! Whatever you are, leave immediately!” The younger male’s shrunken orbs changed from the cocoa brown to a neon pink, flashing vigorously.

 

“Are you sure about that, Vitya~?! How can you of all people say that about ME! The hostage phase of my plan was just kinky BDSM to you!” Yuri stepped closer to my shaken form.

 

“You fell in love with a killer!” The raven haired male grabbed my small neck, lifting me up high as he prevented my oxygen from moving. I struggled to free myself from his grasp, grabbing and twisting at Yuri’s hand.

 

“Yuri… I-if you c-can hear… m-me…” I pulled out a small box from the pocket of my pajama bottoms, unsteadily opening the velvet box to reveal a golden ring. Yuri’s glowing pink orbs flinched at the sight.

 

“M-Marry me…” I began to see stars. The only thing I was able to see was the mix of pink and brown swirling in Yuri’s precious eyes. I was dropped to the floor, gasping for the sweet oxygen I so desperately needed as the male in front of me gripped his head with both hands, pulling harshly at the raven locks.

 

**“N-No!!! Get OOOUUUT!!! I want BLOOD!!! I don't want to LEAVE!!!”** Yuri's real voice was mixed with a scratchy rogue one as he screamed loudly.

 

“Yuri!” 

 

**“N-No! I’m not-”**

 

“Yuri, come back to me! Break through that... thing’s control!” I began to panic.

 

**“AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!”** The raven haired male collapsed on the carpeted floor, shaking in fetal position. I leaned over his body, his eyes wide open and the sweet chocolatey color I love. He looked scared as his skin began to pale.

 

“... V-Viktor…”

 

“Yuri? Are you okay?!” Yuri looked up, appearing less scared as he sat up and tackled me back to the floor, hugging me tightly and sobbing over my shoulder.

 

“I-I was SO SCARED!!!” I wrapped my arms around the younger male’s torso, rubbing his back gently as Yuri heavily cried in my ear. Suddenly, a knock echoed from the front door. 

 

“Mr. Nikiforov? This is the police. There's been a complaint about some loud noises coming from your apartment. Can you open up for us?” 


	18. Top Floor

“Mr. Nikiforov?” Viktor froze, keeping his comforting grip on my body and trembling slightly. He stared at the door, not even a breath escaping his being.

 

“Y-Yuri…” The turquoise eyed male whispered almost inaudibly. I wiped my tsunami of tears off my face and freed myself from Viktor’s grip.

 

“Y-Yuri?” I hid the bloody knife and the squirrel out of sight, put a DVD in the player, turned the TV off, taking my bloody shirt off and sprayed an air freshener around the living room. Viktor watched me work my magic.

 

“I’m coming!” I shouted toward the door, The platinum haired male going wide eyed in fear. I motioned Viktor to take his shirt off and open the refrigerator as I opened the front door. A broad male police officer stood in front of me along with a middle aged female police officer.

 

“Hello, sir. There had been several noise complaints. People heard screaming coming from this apartment. Is everything all right?” The man asked, Viktor closing the fridge and shyly sat on the couch.

 

“Yes, there was. I'm sorry. Mr. Nikiforov and I were watching a scary movie and the screaming of a man in it was loud, which caused us to scream.” I faked an embarrassed smile as I looked over to my lover, he mimicked my smile.

 

“All right, just try to keep it down next time. If this happens again, there will be bigger consequences.” The woman scolded as she and her partner left our doorstep. I closed the door and joined a surprised Viktor on the sofa.

 

“That was close.” I stated bluntly.

 

“Y-Yuri…” I looked at the platinum haired male, he still holding the velvet box in his palms.

 

“You never answered me.” Viktor’s turquoise orbs bore into my own cocoa ones for an answer. I grabbed Viktor’s shoulder, pulling him down to peck his lips.

 

“Nooooooo I just wanna have hot sex with you and go murder some cats!” I sarcastically shouted, Viktor becoming wide eyed. He's sure someone heard that.

 

“I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Yes, Viktor! I'll marry you!” I pulled him into a hug, feeling his body shake as he began to cry of happiness.

 

“I'm so glad to have you back, Yuri.”


End file.
